


Stuffed and Sewed with String

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, lee!goldenfreddy, ler!marionette, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Marionette and Golden Freddy are best friends forever. No one had ever imagined such an unlikely friendship!One day, Marionette finds out something very unlikely, but very adorable about Goldie.
Relationships: Golden Freddy/Marionette | The Puppet
Kudos: 14





	Stuffed and Sewed with String

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was suggested by @agarus-fallen-lershal. Thanks for the amazing suggestion, and I hope you like it! (Sorry it took so long.)

Freddy and Foxy couldn't help but notice just how much Marionette and Golden Freddy have been hanging out lately. It wasn't that long ago that they met thanks to Freddy Fazbear. Freddy had somehow encouraged Marionette to leave the music box, and socialize for once. Not in the biggest mood to leave her humble home known as the music box, Marionette often refused to socialize with any of them. But somehow, Freddy had made something in her yearn for a type of friendship. So, the animatronics all watched in awe as the music box music played and out she came: the thin, masked puppet with no strings, walking among them. But there was one animatronic who was shy and refused to come out despite all the animatronic's attempts. So, Marionette decided to try sitting with him. That day of sitting with him, turned into weeks, months, and eventually an entire year! And Marionette had managed to not only open up the golden bear's mouth, but create a friendship amongst each other. 

From then on, Marionette and Golden Freddy were inseparable. The other animatronics loved seeing their friendship flourish into something beautiful. They were two shy animatronic robots, growing closer and closer with every week. It was cute to see. If they were naive to the situation, perhaps they could've been seen as a romantic couple? But that wasn't what took place with Marionette and Golden Freddy. Their friendship was purely platonic, if not more than platonic. Their friendship was loyal and humble, filled with cuddles and compliments, nicknames and silly conversations. Nothing could stop them. Nothing could tear then apart. Not without anger and painful consequences. They refused to live the way they used to: alone and stress-free. They now planned on going through what little life they had left. 

One day, Marionette and Golden Freddy were looking through the prize bin at the many items in there. Some of it was kinda useless junk, while a few of the prizes were actually kinda cute! Golden Freddy had managed to find a Marionette Plushy! 

"Hey Mari! Look what I found!" Golden Freddy told her, showing her the plushy. 

Marionette smiled. "That's cute. I don't think I've seen this before." Marionette told him. Golden Freddy started bouncing it up and down to make it look like it was 'walking', and bounced it over to the large Marionette in front of him. "Hi! I'm Marionette! I'm a puppet with no strings and no nose!" Golden Freddy teased, putting on a high-pitched voice. 

Marionette smirked, and crossed her arms. "That is not how I sound." Marionette told him, speaking in nearly the same voice as Golden Freddy just imitated. 

"Yes I do! This is my normal voice! I am a tall lady, with a tall lady voice!" Golden Freddy teased. To end it off, Golden Freddy brought the plush's mouth up to the real Marionette's white cheek, and made a smooching sound. "Kisses for the tall lady!" Golden Freddy cheered. Marionette couldn't help but giggle at Golden Freddy's silly voice, and his interpretation of her. So, Marionette started looking around for a Golden Freddy plush or a figurine. But much to Marionette's surprise, there was no plush Golden Freddy plushes OR figurines in the prize corner! Perhaps they sold out? Or maybe there was never a Golden Freddy plush sold? 

So, Marionette decided to make fun of it. "Hi! My name is Golden Freddy! Just call me Goldie! I have no merchandise!" Marionette joked. 

Golden Freddy gasped in dramatic horror! "What did you just say?!" Golden Freddy reacted. 

Marionette smirked. "You heard me." She taunted. 

"Yeah, I did! You said I have no merchandise!" Golden Freddy reacted. Then, he picked up the Marionette figurine. "Meanwhile YOUR merchandise shows you with noodle arms!" Golden Freddy joked, before doing the noodle arms himself with the Marionette doll in his hand. "WhOOOOoooo! NoOdLe ArMs! LoOk At My SeEeEeXy NoDdLe ArMs!" Golden Freddy mocked. 

Marionette gasped and placed her hand onto her chest in dramatic offense. "You DARE to mock my merchandise like that?" Marionette reacted. 

"Yes I dare! I double dare! I dare on the hearts of the Fazbear family!" Golden Freddy replied. 

"Oh! You mean these things?" Marionette asked, pulling out a Freddy Fazbear plushy, a Funtime Freddy plushy and a Helpy doll. 

"Yes! And let's not forget Toy Freddy in the bunch." Golden Freddy warned. 

"Oh! Oh yes! You're talking about the Toy Freddy plush that's just a duplicate of Freddy Fazbear?" Marionette teased. 

"Hey! Be nice to Toy Freddy! He's a great Freddy! And so are his nightmare and his withered counterparts! You don't even have a withered version! You just have a nightmare Marionette, or as it's called 'Nightmarionne'. And all he's used for at this point, is tentacle porn for nostalgic teens." Golden Freddy threw back. 

Marionette just looked at Freddy with black, blank eye sockets. She looked so done with his shit. But, she soon defied Golden Freddy's thoughts by smiling at him. 

"It's funny you think those tentacle fingers are for dirty reasons. Here, I was thinking you were naive." Marionette told him, with a smile showing through her voice. "Those tentacles are actually stretched out fingers that are used for tickling." Marionette told him. 

Golden Freddy blinked in surprise. Wait...really? "That's what those are for?" Golden Freddy asked. 

Marionette smiled. "Not originally." Marionette replied. "Those fingers are used to turn the nightmare animatronics into her puppets. By attaching her fingers to an animatronic's head and limbs, Nightmarionne is capable of puppeteering the animatronics until she accomplishes what she most desires." Marionette explained. "However the nightmare animatronics are useless to her now, and she longs to find humans that are capable of one thing: laughter." Marionette explained with a smirk. "I find it quite funny to me, actually. She doesn't realize she can find laughter from other means than 'humans'." Marionette added. 

Golden Freddy let a crooked smile grow onto his face. 

"For example:" Marionette used the strings from her fingers to wrap around Golden Freddy's wrists. Another string had slithered up as well, and wrapped around his waist. "I don't need to tickle you in order to receive laughter from you. I can receive a perfect amount of laughter just from this simple action:" Marionette brought her free fingers as close as she could to Golden Freddy's belly. Golden Freddy yelped and couldn't help the wobbly smile that took over his lips. 

"M-Mari? What-Whahat are you p-planning?" Golden Freddy asked. Marionette smirked confidently and very slowly wiggled her fingers. 

"If my fingers were touching your belly right now, would you be laughing?" Marionette asked, pretending to be unaware of how ticklish he was. 

Golden Freddy started nervously giggling and looking away from Marionette out of pure embarrassment. He nodded his head. "Yeheheheheah! Ihihi'm lahahahaughihihing rihihihight nohohohow!" Golden Freddy reacted. 

"Correction:" Marionette placed her hand onto his shoulder. "You're giggling." Marionette corrected. 

Golden Freddy hung his head, as to not show Marionette his flustered face. "Sahahahame dihihihiffeheherehence." Golden Freddy muttered. 

"Hmm...Same difference you say?" Marionette asked. "If it's the same thing, then there should be no difference in your laughter if I do this:" Marionette added, before lightly scratching her three fingers on Golden Freddy's belly. 

"NohohOhOHoHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAY! OHOHOKAHAHAHAHAY! THEHEHERE'S AHA DIHIHIFFEHEHEREHENCE!" Golden Freddy cried as he squirmed back and forth in the stringed restraints. 

Marionette's smirk grew wider as she made a couple more strings appear around her. Using her hand to execute their actions, the strings followed her orders and started very lightly wiggling on the bear's sides. 

Golden Freddy squealed and attempted to dodge the tickling strings. "MAHAHARIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! NAHAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHY BEHEHEHELLYHYHYHYHYHY!" Golden Freddy begged, trying but failing multiple times to pull her leg up and protect the spot. But the leg was utterly useless! While the leg covered up half of his big bear belly, it couldn't cover up the side at all. And the strings were tickling him on the sides, rather than the belly itself! How frustrating! 

"And why not? Is your belly a very bad spot?" Marionette asked. 

Golden Freddy whined, dropped his foot and threw his head back in annoyance. "YEHEHEHES! YOHOHOHOU KNOHOHOHOW THIHIHIS!" Golden Freddy yelled back. 

"Know what? What fact could I possibly know?" Marionette asked. 

"HOHOHOHOW TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH IHIHI AHAHAHAHAM!" Golden Freddy yelled back, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. 

Marionette gasped in the most non-dramatic voice she could muster. "Woooow! You're ticklish? I had no idea!" Marionette reacted in a monotone voice. She decided to use the strings to lift him up, and brought a couple strings under Golden Freddy's feet. When Marionette gave the strings the go-ahead, the strings started wiggling back and forth, tickling the balls of both his feet. 

"EEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEP! Oh NO! Ohohohoho geehehehehehehez!" Golden Freddy squealed. 

"Ooooooh! I see that your feet are very ticklish. But what about these toes of yours? Are they ticklish?" Marionette asked, pretending to be completely oblivious as she brought a string up to one of his feet. Golden Freddy gulped at the look of the string, and struggled to stop the wobbly smile from spreading across his face. 

"Telling by your smile, I'm going to assume you have a few ticklish toes." Marionette decided before tickling under the toes with the string. 

Golden Freddy wheezed, and almost immediately started cackling and kicking his feet like a mad man. Marionette was taken back by how much he was kicking, but didn't stop right away. She was too busy enjoying the sound of cackling laughter that was leaving his mouth. Golden Freddy squeaked, kicked, cackled and shook his head back and forth. Marionette was being brutal to him! 

"STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHIT'S TOHOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Golden Freddy shouted at her. 

Marionette's smile quickly dropped before she stopped the string. She removed the strings that were tickling him and carefully lowered Golden Freddy down an inch. "Are you okay? I didn't go overboard, did I?" Marionette asked. 

Golden Freddy was still a giggly mess as he hung there by the strings. He lifted his head and looked at Marionette. "Yohohohou ahare ohone ehehevihil puppet. Yohohou're luhucky Ihihi'm yohour friehehend." Golden Freddy reminded her. 

"Oh? And what would you do if I wasn't?" Marionette asked. 

Golden Freddy smirked and gave her the middle finger in reply. Marionette hummed curiously and smirked. "How family friendly of you." Marionette teased. 

"Oh please. My finger is much more family friendly then you'll EVER be!" Golden Freddy added. 

Marionette's smile fell. She blinked once. She blinked twice. She stared off into space and blinked a third time. 

Golden Freddy's smirk soon fell after about 5 minutes of watching Marionette's face change. "What? Did...Did I go too far?" Golden Freddy asked. 

Marionette's blank stare quickly turned into a SUPER evil smirk. "I'm sensing some mischief in your words. Are are you trying to get me to tickle you till you malfunction? Because it seems like you are." Marionette asked, growing more and more evil. Golden Freddy giggled and looked away from her. Marionette walked closer and closer to Golden Freddy, till she was right in front of his snout. Marionette smiled. "Let's try out these ears of yours. I believe someone had told me ears can be ticklish?" Marionette said. 

She lifted up her arms towards his golden ears, and lightly scratched the back of one of his ears. Golden Freddy smiled widely and giggled softly as his body melted at the touch. 

"Hmmm...a giggle spot that makes you melt...interesting." Marionette reacted calmly, continuing to scratch his ear. 

Golden Freddy tilted his head to the side and giggled gleefully. Despite how much it tickled, it felt really nice to laugh comfortably like this. The strong tickles he had just gotten, were too much for him to really handle. He could handle it, but Golden Freddy much preferred the light tickles. 

Marionette decided to give that ear a break, and started tickling the other ear for a bit. Similarly to before, Golden Freddy had tilted his head to the side and giggled like a happy toddler. Once in a while, Golden Freddy would either squeal or shake his head to try and get Marionette's fingers off his ear. But Marionette held on pretty strong. 

"Plehehehehehehehease!" Golden Freddy begged quietly. 

"Hmm? Can you please repeat that for me? I seem to be losing my hearing." Marionette asked calmly with a smirk. He wiggled three of his fingers on his belly to get the boy louder. 

"AAAAAAEEEEEEEK! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Golden Freddy shouted out. 

"Please? Please what? 'Please add another hand to my ticklish belly so I can lose my sanity in laughter'? Is that what you want?" Marionette asked, being dramatic. 

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHON'T YOHOHOHOU DAHAHAHAHAHAHARE!" Golden Freddy warned. 

"But why? You seemed so excited. One should never push away a fun opportunity like this." Marionette replied. Finally to shut the bear up, Marionette wiggled all of her fingers all over different spots on his belly. 

"EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHA!" 

Golden Freddy completely lost it. His laughter had taken over every part of his body! Even speaking properly was impossible! Golden Freddy felt like he was going to overheat and shutdown due to the laughter. Marionette was very much testing his body's limits when it came to laughter. Golden Freddy didn't know what was going to come first: was Marionette going to finally give him mercy? Or was he going to shut down from overheating? 

Finally, after what felt like hours to the poor bear, Marionette stopped her fingers and calmly returned to the ear tickles. This time, Marionette walked behind her golden best friend and started tickling both ears at once. Golden Freddy, being as exhausted as he was, dramatically melted in both exhaustion and pleasure from the ear scratches. Despite his tummy being a lot more ticklish, the ear tickles were surprisingly harder to handle. But at the same time, they also felt really nice. So his mind was fighting against itself on whether this was a nice massage, or a demonstration of ticklish insanity. 

"How is this? Is this calming you?" Marionette asked. 

"Ihihihihihit tihihihicklehehehehehes." Golden Freddy told her. 

"I know it tickles. But is it calming you?" Marionette asked. 

Golden Freddy attempted to think for a moment, which was hard to do because of the distracting fingers. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Marionette asked. 

Golden Freddy immediately shook his head. He had begun to realize that he didn't want the tickling to stop. He wanted it to keep going as long as he can. Despite the super light ticklishness (that could kill a person if kept up for long enough), it felt amazing and worth every second. 

Marionette smiled before completely lowering his body to the ground. Golden Freddy plopped his tired back right onto the ground next, causing a loud bang sound to fill the room for a few moments. 

Marionette walked closer to the chubby bear. "You like it." Marionette told him, giving his ear a little scratch. 

Golden Freddy giggled and leaned into Marionette's fingers. He nodded his head to tell her 'yes, I do like it'. 

"Would you like some more?" Marionette asked. 

Golden Freddy giggled even more and nodded his head in reply. Marionette giggled and happily placed her fingers onto his ears to keep giving him ear tickles. His reaction was very much like an attention-seeking kitten: He curled up to Marionette and allowed his robot body to go into sleeping mode. 

At 6:00 the next morning, a night guard walked out of the security office with a flashlight, and shined his light on a strange, but surprisingly adorable sight: 

Marionette and Golden Freddy were curled up together in front of the stage, cuddling each other. Golden Freddy was holding onto Marionette's body tightly like a stuffy, and Marionette was somewhat returning the hug. Marionette's left hand was seen wrapped around Golden Freddy's ear, and his right hand was resting across the Golden bear's belly. 

The Night Guard decided to take a picture of the scene with a camera. With a picture to remember the cute scene, the Night Guard on duty walked right out of the pizzeria.


End file.
